Joey Mazzarino
Joseph "Joey" Mazzarino (b. 1967)FAQs.org has been a writer and performer on Sesame Street since 1990. Beginning with Season 40, he is the show's Head Writer.Sesame Workshop Season 40 Production Bios He wrote his first sketch for the show, the Columbo parody "Colambo," as an audition piece, and soon found himself cast in the title role. He was promoted to head writer in season 40. With an inclination toward ad-libbing and a reputation as a cut-up on set, Mazzarino has become a prominent player in the current Sesame Street cast. His recurring characters include Murray Monster, Stinky the Stinkweed, Papa Bear, and the boisterous, tutu-wearing Elephant. In recent years he has also taken over one half of the Two-Headed Monster. Mazzarino received his first Daytime Emmy nomination for the Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series in 2010. Mazzarino's writing credits include Bear in the Big Blue House and the non-Muppet series The Upside Down Show and Sheep in the Big City (which was created by former Sesame Street writer Mo Willems, and for which he also did voice-overs). He also co-wrote the screenplays for The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Muppets from Space and Kermit's Swamp Years. Mazzarino is married to actress Kerry Butler who has appeared on Sesame Street as Ms. Camp, the letter carrier. Performing Credits *''Sesame Street:'' The Banana King, Bernie Broccoli, Big Foot, The Cheese, Colambo, Cousin Bear, Cowboy With a Drawl, Cricket, Dan Rather-not, "Dinner Theatre" son, The Elephant, The Fairy Godperson, Geppetto, Gulliver, Henry Piggins, Ingrid, Itchy, Izzy, Jack ("Jack and the Beanstalk", Episode 4211), Jack ("Jack Be Nimble", Episode 4164), James Bond Muppet, Jamie Fox, Joe Hundred Guy, Joey Monkey, Merry Monster, Mother Gross, Murray Monster, Murray (Anything Muppet), Narf, Number Zero, Papa Bear, Pedro, Phooey Louie, Pierre Blue, Pipe Organ, Robin, Sharpay (puppetry only), Slug, Spill O'Reilly, Stinky the Stinkweed, "Super K" son, Swampy, Tito, The Tooth Fairy, Two-Headed Monster (2003 onward), Zostic *''Muppet Meeting Films:'' Gimley's Boss, Wesley, Franklin, Coffee Guy, Smerdley, Others *''City Kids'' *''Dog City: Artie Springer, Officer Fuzzy *Muppet Sing-A-Long: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs:'' Frog, Gopher *''Muppet Time:'' Little Pig, one of the Frog Scouts *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *''We All Sing Together'' : Murray *''Sing-Along Earth Songs: John-Boy, Smokey the Salmon *Sesame Street Stays Up Late!: MNN Logo Purple Monster *Elmo Saves Christmas: Lightning *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Lester, Elwood the Jester *Big Bag: Chelli, Lyle the Sock *Quiet Time: The Wise Man *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Bug *CinderElmo: King Fred *Kermit's Swamp Years: Goggles, Turtle, Joe the Armadillo (DVD extras only) *Elmo's World: Happy Holidays:'' Lavender Caroler *''A Magical Halloween Adventure: Murray the Mediocre *What's the Name of That Song?'' *''The West Wing: Muppet Doctor *The Street We Live On'' *''Happy Healthy Monsters:'' Bobby *''Aliens in the Family: Spit, Yukkles *A Sesame Street Christmas Carol: Joe Marley *Panwapa: Bill the Bug *Elmo's Christmas Countdown: Stan the Snowball *Count on Sports: Sir Harry the Tennis Ball *Happy, Healthy, Ready for School:'' Ready Stan, Rico *''Here For You: Chester'' *''Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun!: Pail of Water Writing Credits *Sesame Street'' (including the Colambo skits, What's the Word on the Street? segments, and many celebrity spots) *''Muppets from Space'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''Sesame Street 4D'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure'' *''Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''Elmo's Magic Cookbook'' *''Elmopalooza!'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' - "Episode 321: The Yard Sale" *''Sesame Street Live'' - Super Grover! Ready for Action *''Happy, Healthy, Ready for School'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Here For You'' Voiceover Acting * Abby's Flying Fairy School: Blögg Sources External links *ToughPigs.com interview, part one *ToughPigs.com interview, part two Mazzarino, Joey Mazzarino, Joey Mazzarino, Joey Mazzarino, Joey Mazzarino, Joey Mazzarino, Joey